


Lost and Found

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Lost Child, Pre-Canon, sparkling arcee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee can't find Kup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Oct. 1, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. this is based around the same premise as my other sparkling Arcee and Kup ficlets, but isn't part of the same story thread as the fic where Kup rescues Arcee from the Decepticon base. it's just some (really) random cuteness.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000th8s5/)

She didn’t know where she was.

Well, that wasn’t right. She knew that she was at their new home and that Kup had brought her there so that they would be safer, but she didn’t know where _Kup_ had gone so she was lost. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, hoping to catch sight of the familiar teal green plating--or even the bright red of the mech who had come with them.

But none of the bots rushing from one place to another looked familiar to her.

She turned a circle, thinking that maybe Kup had gone a different way, or that he had stopped to look for something. It didn’t help though; no one familiar was around.

She bit her lip in fear.

“Hey there.” She squeaked as she turned around to look at whoever was talking. Kup didn’t like it when she talked to mechs they didn’t know.

The mech who had talked to her was big--bigger than Kup and bigger than the mech they had traveled with--and crouched down right next to her. His plating was green and he had a funny shaped helm and he looked like he could rip a mean Decepticon right in half. But his optics were shiny blue and he was smiling at her.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“You look lost,” the big mech said. “Can I help you find who you belong with?”

She shook her head. “Kup says not to talk to strangers.”

“Well, Kup’s right that you should be careful who you talk to.” The green mech extended one hand to her. “My name is Springer. I’m an enforcer here, and I’m very good at helping lost femmes find their guardians.”

She still hesitated for a klik. Enforcers weren’t like regular strangers and you could talk to them, but she was still scared and this mech might just be pretending like the Decepticons did.

“It’s okay.” He shifted and tapped the Autobot face on his chest. “See, I’m on your side.”

She bit her lip again before answering. “Okay.”

“Great.” Springer stood and then picked her up. Carefully, he set her on his shoulders so that she could see the room better. “Do you see him?”

She looked around. From her position on the big mech’s shoulders, she could just see the top of Kup’s head. “There! He’s over by the big door!”

“All right. Let’s get you back together then.” Springer started walking. He walked much faster than Kup did, and it was almost like going pretend-flying with Ironhide before he moved away.

When they were close enough to be able to see her guardian, she called out to him. “Kup!”

Kup whirled around and looked at them, face worried. “Arcee! Where were you lass?”

“I got lost,” she said softly, as Kup walked over to them. “But Springer helped me find you! He’s nice!”

“I found her standing in the middle of the crossway,” Springer lifted Arcee down from his shoulders and handed her over to the older mech. “She’s not hurt, but she was a little scared.”

“Thank you,” Kup said, hugging Arcee close to his chest plates. “Don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost her forever.”


End file.
